smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunny’s Birthday
“Sunny’s Birthday” is the 17th short of Endless Possible Shorts Script We open to Sunny’s house and go inside to see Parappa talking to Sunny Parappa: Sunny How’s your day Sunny: Good as always Parappa: Yep Nothing Out Of the ordinary... Sunny: Yeah Nothing at all... Moments of Silence... Parappa: Tell me is there something coming up cause this is getting boring. Sunny: Same But Nothing upcoming just a press confidence with North Korea,Trying to find any other survivors of Greenhouse,Killing some emojis, and my Birthday Parappa: Wait Your birthday?! Sunny: Yeah I was born November 20 2007 what’s it to you Parappa: You didn’t say this to anyone else ok maybe beside Denny And Your Family But no one here Sunny: On Greenhouse we don’t really celebrate Days of birth for the most part they just think that newborns just happened Parappa: I don’t understand Sunny: For the most part on my planet they think birthdays are trivial at best Parappa: Huh who knew Sunny: Mostly everyone on that planet Parappa: I was being rhetorical Sunny: Still to answer your rhetorical question Parappa: At Times Your antics want to bang my head against the wall Sunny: Ok and excuse me I need to get to the press conference Parappa: See ya. Sunny walks out of her home Parappa: (Huh her birthday coming up and we need to celebrate time to gather up some people to help) We jumpcut to a room with Parappa,Endless,Culdee,RH,Matt,Paula,Katy, And PJ Parappa: Ok so thanks for coming here today Endless: WHAT’S GOING ON I WAS AT MY ROOM A MOMENT BEFORE NOW IN A FLASH I’M KIDNAPPED HELP! Endless get punched in the throat by Paula Parappa: Thank you Paula: Your Welcome. RH: Os why are we here? Parappa: You See Sunny’s birthday coming up in four or three days! All: GASP! Parappa: Yeah I know we need to help celebrate her birthday Endless: So What do we have for budget to see what we could afford Parappa: Good start I suppose ok everyone empty your money Endless: I have rent coming up so I ca- Parappa: Paula! Paula: Gotcha Paula punch’s Endless once again and grabs his money and puts it on the table and everyone else out there money on the table also Parappa: Nice Let See What we got A minute Later Parappa: JUST 25 DOLLARS! RH: That’s barely enough to buy a lego set! Endless: Ow. Ow. So what are we gonna to do Parappa: Have to cut a few corners for the banner Matt and PJ shall do it Matt: Ok PJ Berri: Ok Parappa: RH Culdee Get the birthday treats RH: Alright! Parappa: Endless And Paula will get the balloons Endless: Hopefully I won’t get punched again Parappa: While me and Katy get some other stuff and break We cut to Endless and Paula in a party decoration shop Paula: Ok find some decorations Endless: It has to be cheap remember we’re on a extremely low budget Paula: Look it’s Captain fucking obvious! Endless: Just saying The two look around in the store finding some cheap decorations Endless: Ok let see 9$ per Balloon! Paula: Ok maybe there’ some others Endless: Let See 10,11,78$ for a blimp sized ballon decent deal but not enough money for that Paula: Ugh this isn’t going anywhere Endless: I think of something uh hey Cashier! Brooklyn Guy: Yes? Endless: Give me the clearance balloons! Paula: WHAT?! Brooklyn Guy: Eh Sure Brooklyn Guy brings out a few deflated balloons with one having “Anniversary sale!” On it Endless: How much do all cost in total Paula: Do you think it will work for a birthday party! Endless: We literally have a few days and a budget that could only buy a big meal at Durr Burger. I’m pretty sure this is all what we can do Brooklyn Guy: 2.98$ without tax Endless: Dammit we have just 3$ I gonna have to pull out the desperate option. Uh the price a bit too high how about 2 Brooklyn: 3$ Endless: Uh 2.15 Brooklyn: 4$ Endless: .75$ Brooklyn Guy: 4.25$ Endless: uh...…… 1.69$ Brooklyn Guy: HA 69... sure I can work with that Endless: Phew Brooklyn Guy: And the helium to fill these balloons cost about 3 dollars in total for the balloons Endless: Know What no thanks I think we could use the bike pump Paula: Katy sold it. Endless: Dammit! Ugh I just have to give the ballon a blo- Endless get punched in the throat Paula: Your not making that joke. Brooklyn Guy: Thanks for shopping and please leave Paula: Ok than this not gonna end well. We cut to Culdee and RH in a cake shop RH: Ok let get the cake Culdee Culdee: Ok hey worker Worker: My names is Klein! And what is it! Culdee: Give us the options Worker: Here’s the menu Culdee: Than- CRAP The cakes cost 27.99$ Worker: Yep. RH: Well shit we are doomed Culdee: Uh... can’t you take the frosting off for a discount! Worker: Nope it like a car without it’s wheels. What are you even looking for spending Culdee: 25$ Worker: 25$ Yeah well we do hav- Culdee: That’s um.. for the whole party Worker: Dafuq. The whole party...?! Culdee: Yeah... um is there anything we can do for seven dollars Worker: Weeellll.... we do have another option. Cake pops one for a 1.50$ so you can get six of them Culdee: I don’t know what that is but I’ll take them but can you lower the price for them for us we on a budget Worker: Nope. Culdee: 98 cents Work: A Dollar Culdee: 1 cent. Worker: 98$ Culdee: It’s a deal RH: Really Culdee: I was desperate give me a break. Plus each are unique most can have one I think we did good for the treats RH: Ugh. Hopefully the rest are having better luck Culdee: I don’t count on it. We cut to Katy and Parappa outside of a closed store behind a crime scene tape Parappa: Oh shit! Katy: How unlucky are we! Hobo: Hey What Your here for Katy: To get supplies for a party Hobo: I have some cheese and meat just for ten dollars along with a 2 litter coke with Super Mario Maker 2 for 15 dollars Parappa: Um Ugh we take them Hobo: Good decision Hobo push the three items to them and they grabbed it and give the hobo 15 dollars Parappa: Well At Least we have some wrapping paper back home for the game Katy: This isn’t going well We cut to PJ and Matt with PJ eating the middle of the banner Matt: STOP STOP WE ONLY HAVE THAT I’LL MAKE A HAMBURGER IF YOU STOP PJ Berri: Hamburger... sure. Parappa And Katy rush inside Matt: Wow Your kinda late Parappa: So how did the rest do RH: Got Cake Pops instead of a cake Paula: We had to get the balloons for sales and had to use oxygen to fill it it which I had Endless do Endless: My lungs are burning... Paula Punch Endless in the throat Paula: Did I Tell you to stop! Anyways what about you Parappa: Able to get a present for her at least RH: Ok wrap it up Sunny will be home any minute no- Sunny: I’m home! Paula: Crap Get the light we have no time left! Parappa turns off the light Sunny: Who’s There is it the mafia I told you I get the head of Onion Cream and the tears of orphaned children *mutters* and note not to do that every again *speaking normally* by next Wednesday here’s the light switch Sunny turns on the lights to see a shocked Culdee,Parappa,Katy,Paula,Endless,RH, And Matt (PJ spaced off) Parappa: Uh Happy birthday... Sunny: Really cause the banner says “Hapfeey Bertgay¡” Culdee: Matt you had one job! Matt: Don’t blame it on me I had to take the dump and Pj Berri do it-... Ok now I know my first mistake Sunny: Balloons Tapes to the wall WHY? Parappa: Cause There was a shortage of helium Matt: Seriously you think she fall for- Sunny: Eh makes sense Matt: I’ll repeat SERIOUSLY! Sunny: And cake pops Culdee: Yeah? Sunny: Eh prefer dirt but it the thought that counts Sunny walks away RH: We Forgot about that didn’t we Culdee: Sigh... Yëp Sunny: Super Mario Maker 2 Yes! Parappa: You liked it Sunny: Yeah! Besides the fact that I don’t have switch online. Parappa: Shat. Sunny: Napkins say 16 but I Not that age but I’ll assume it was Endless doing Paula: Yeah. Shame on you! Endless get punch once again Endless: Gah why me! Sunny: Overall It’s kinda bad yet it the best birthday I had in my life Endless: Huh sad. Also what’s with the mafia Sunny: Got some dirt from them and had to do those things to pay them back Endless: How was a pile of dirt from Sunny: It was the size of a mountain ok I couldn’t refuse. But anyways let’s boogey! All: YEAH!!! We see Brooklyn Guy bashing the door open Brooklyn Guy: Your under arrest for procession of drugs Endless: You can’t arrest me! Brooklyn Guy: Why? Endless: Cause Your under arrest Brooklyn Guy: Ok I guess I’ll Go to jail tha- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I WON’T FAILL FOR THAT AGAIN! Endless: you can’t arrest me Brooklyn Guy: Why? Endless: Cause I am the arrest! Brooklyn Guy: Ok than I guess that make sen-... GODDAMNIT Noot failing for your tricks again Brooklyn Guy gets knocked out by Culdee Culdee: So Endless nice distraction Endless: Thanks I used that a lot to escape getting arrested for my Aragon and murder of Human Meggy and the one time I committed human trafficking which reminds me to not do Cocaine again RH: I won’t ask Endless: Yeah good I only remember the news of it Sunny: Let’s BOOGIE! The 9 party for hours before cutting to a breaking news report Goodman: BREAKING NEW! M’KAY! Yesterday 8 People cause property damage while high on cocaine while the other one wasn’t apart of this due to getting hit in the balls 500 time we identified this person as Endless and he’s currently about to get surgery for the damages while the people that caused it are currently in jail awaiting trial We zoom out to see The 8 Sunny: Where you even get the coke a cola Parappa: From a hobo Sunny: Makes too much sense Culdee: Ugh one hundred beer on the wall Matt: No how about SFU trivia or something All: Sure Why Not Matt: Ok so what story that started the Dreamcaster Saga. We slowly zoom out and this thing ends THE END! And as a extra... Culdee: Well Endless, I say You have a good explanation on what will happen in my stories Endless: That’s right Culdee Culdee: Yes the facts are there especially that teaser. Endless: Yeah I know especially wit th... Culdee. Culdee: Why I say if the thing didn’t happen in the story it will make you prediction over the months irrelevant Endless: Culdee... No.. Culdee: It would be a Shame if that were to happen Endless Endless: Culdee no. Culdee: Culdee Yes Culdee replaces teaser Endless: Why... Why... Culdee. RH: Well.. Accepted. Endless: Are you Kidding me! Culdee: Nope. Endless: Dammit Culdee YOU’RE A SHAM! Culdee: Excuse me Endless: RH IS A SHAM! RH: What?! Endless: THAT PLUSH WITH IS A SHAM! Lil Fred: Hey! Endless: I’M A SHAM! Culdee: Do I need to get you to a hospital Endless: THE HOSPITAL IS A SHAM! 30 minutes later at the hospital Nurse: What do you need sir. Culdee: Yeah I think my friend have gone completely insane nurse Endless: THE NURSE IS A SHAM! Culdee: I replaced a teaser and he started calling every one a sham Endless: THE TEASER IS A SHAM! Culdee: And He even called inanimate objects a sham. Can you help his illness Endless: THE ILLNESS IS A SHAM! Culdee: Endless you lost your mind I’m gonna leave you here and write my story’s Endless: THE SFU UNIVERSE IS A SHAM! Culdee: Sigh of course it is Trivia * Coming Soon Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Lil Fred Episodes Category:Nurse Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Endless Possible Shorts